


Always a First Time (For Fried Rice)

by medical_mechanica



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Homoeroticism, In Which Barnaby Tries to Cook, Just Slightly Angsty, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medical_mechanica/pseuds/medical_mechanica
Summary: Barnaby tries to make fried rice.Spoilers for the series through season 2, takes place before the epilogue.-The party had been great, but Bison had misjudged how much food to bring, and that left Tiger starving on one too many beers. He would have eaten anything. Barnaby had mentioned getting food on their way over, but he disappeared deep into his apartment almost as soon as they got in. This left Kotetsu lounging on his partner’s chair, flipping through delivery apps on his phone. His stomach growled.Come to think of it, Bunny had been gone for a while.“Bunny, you okay over there?” Kotetsu called from his position on the chair.He could hear a distant shuffle.“I’m fine, I'll be back in a minute,” the younger man called back, noticeable trace of annoyance in his tone.





	Always a First Time (For Fried Rice)

Kotetsu sat back in the single fancy chair in the otherwise sparse room. 

The blond’s apartment was still as empty as it had always been, although a smattering of Tiger’s things were thrown about the room, ruining the otherwise sterile vibe. Bunny had invited him over after a quickly organized surprise retirement party, organized mostly by Sky High, Fire Emblem, and a blushing Blue Rose.

The party had been great, but Bison had misjudged how much food to bring, and that left Tiger starving on one too many beers. He would have eaten anything. Barnaby had mentioned getting food on their way over, but he disappeared deep into his apartment almost as soon as they got in. This left Kotetsu lounging on his partner’s chair, flipping through delivery apps on his phone. His stomach growled.

Come to think of it, Bunny had been gone a while.

“Bunny, you okay over there?” Kotetsu called from his position on the chair.

He could hear a distant shuffle.

“I’m fine, I'll be back in a minute,” the younger man called back, noticeable trace of annoyance in his tone. Tiger quirked a brow, looking up from his phone.

“You sure?”

There was no answer for several moments. Tiger stood up in apprehension, always fearing the worst. It was then the door opened suddenly, and Barnaby Brooks Junior shuffled in sideways from the next room, holding something in his arms. It was the least graceful thing Tiger had ever seen him do.

Just as the older man felt moved to approach the blond, Bunny turned around, revealing a giant plate of what looked like fried rice, and the most flustered expression on his face. The rice looked okay, everything in it looked right, and it even had shrimp.

“Is that what I think it is?” Kotetsu blinked disbelievingly. His partner flushed, and he looked away.

Kotetsu stepped over to him, taking the plate out of his hands. It had two forks. Bunny had changed into a shirt three seasons too old, now splattered in grease. His glasses as well. Then it clicked.

“Bunny, did you make this?”

“I know I told you I learned how, before…” he trailed off, staring a hole into the steaming rice. 

Kotetsu gaped, trying not to drool into it, almost not catching his partner's discomfort.

“Aww, you didn't have to,” he said as he took the plate over to the one table next to the one chair in the room.

“You’re right, I didn't. You should be thanking me,” Barnaby scoffed, and the blond followed Kotetsu over to the chair. Tiger nervously chuckled, placing the dish down on the table and turned to his partner.

“Thank you, lil' Bunny!” he gestured awkwardly, camera ready.

Barnaby paced up to the older man, giving him a stern look as he so often did before a lecture, hands on his hips. Kotetsu squirmed, and could feel himself starting to sweat. The blond’s face cracked into a smirk.

“It's going to get cold.”

Tiger flailed at that, plopping down in the seat and picking up a fork. Stopping himself before digging into the pile of rice, he peered up to his partner. Shifting in his seat, he patted the space next to him on the chair. Smiling warmly, Barnaby took the seat and picked up the other fork. It was cramped.

“I tried to tell you to buy another chair. Or like, a couch,” Kotetsu grumbled, shifting the plate to his lap so they could both reach it.

“What, so, you live here now?” Barnaby bristled playfully, adjusting so that he was leaning on the older man’s shoulder, bringing them closer. Tiger couldn't see the look on the other’s face, not wanting to know if he was serious.

Kotetsu stomach growled.

“All right, all right already,” and with that he downed a mouthful of fried rice.

And almost immediately spat it back out.

“What’s wrong with it?!” Bunny demanded, sounding stricken.

The older hero placed the dish back on the table and grasped at his mouth, “ …. So salty…”

The blond's face fell, and he too ate a fork full...

… Before jumping up and running to get two glasses of water.

After he had returned with the water, Barnaby sat back down next to Kotetsu, defeated. Both their stomachs growled. The blond grunted. 

“Don't beat yourself up, you’ll get it right next time,” he said with a pat on the back. He kept the arm around his partner reassuringly. Barnaby scowled.

“What makes you think there's going to be a next time? You’re going back with Kaede in two days, aren't you?”

Then it clicked for Tiger, again. He shifted in his seat, scooting to look the younger man in the eye.

“For a while, yeah, but I'll be back soon, you know me,” he smiled, “get a couch… or you could visit us.”

A mess of emotions passed over Barnaby’s face, and Kotetsu brought the hand at his partner’s shoulder to the side of the blond’s face. Their gazes met, and they blinked at each other in silence. Barnaby looked as if he wanted to say something, but Tiger beat him to it.

“Bunny, thank you, for this,” he started softly, tipping his head toward the plate. His free hand grasped the blond’s, placed in his lap.

“And this,” Tiger squeezed the hand in his own and tried to brush some of the grease off Bunny’s cheek.

“Kotetsu…”

Barnaby Brooks Junior smiled a real smile at his partner, and he took off his grease covered glasses. He leaned in so that their foreheads touched, and sighed contentedly. Kotetsu let his eyelids slide shut.

Then they agreed to order out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was actually a drabble request made by my partner, smokinbunny. This is his first, I am so proud.


End file.
